Rookie Mistake
by KatAmbrose
Summary: Skyler Rae (Hanna Grimes) is the newest WWE Diva in the locker room. How will she separate business and pleasure when she's thrown into a story line with a certain lunatic fringe? Follow Hanna's journey through the WWE. Dean Ambrose/OC
1. Chapter 1: Debut

**Chapter 1: Debut**

Hundreds of fans in the crowd cheered during the Diva's segment of RAW. My heart was beating out of my chest. The smell of sweat and oil fumed around the gorilla area. Performing wasn't my main issue. It was the waiting.

I have one simple job: come out in the middle of the segment between AJ and Paige and start havoc. One simple task. I have to make a great first impression on this crowd.

On the TV screen, I could see the part where I come in started coming up and fast.

Deep breath. In and out Hanna, in and out I had to remind myself. Pull yourself into Skyler Rae. Be a badass.

Suddenly "Violence (Enough is Enough)" by A Day to Remember blared through the arena. My face turned into a permanent scowl as I grabbed a microphone walked out of the gorilla into the arena.

"Who the hell is this little kid?" AJ yelled into her mic.

I looked around the arena, as if to look for someone. The crowd looked extremely confused, making me force down a grin. All sorts of men in the arena whistled and yelled at my tall, full pear shaped figure.

"I'm sorry but," I began to say as I got in the ring and stood next to her "I don't think I'm exactly a 'little kid.'"

Her crazy face came out, giving me a hint that I struck a nerve.

Paige took a turn to talk now. "Look here, rookie, I don't know who you think you are, wearing your ridiculous attire and all, but-"

"Rookie? I have a name," I said, interrupting her. I glanced down at my shiny gold tight shorts, black long sleeved crop top that showed off my navel, and my black knee high leather boots. "And I'm pretty sure my attire is getting a whole lot more attention than yours," I said, looking her up and down.

As soon as I said it, male cheers erupted from every corner of the arena. Paige and AJ rolled their eyes. Fed up with their annoyed looks, I mustered the dirtiest look to the both of them.

"Look at me all you want to like that Rookie," AJ taunted "but you have nothing on us."

She refered to the girl next to her. They swapped a laugh to each other's face when I ran straight between them, clothes-lining both of them. The momentum of the clothesline knocked them down harder than I thought.

I bent down to look into their faces. "I told you. I have a name. It's Skyler Rae."

As soon as my line was said, my music hit for me to go to the back. Walking up the ramp, I looked back, throwing out a sadistic smile and blowing a kiss to the two girls who were barely able to get up.

**A/N Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and make sure you follow and favorite! I'm going to try to update mostly on Sundays, but I'll try to update a little later in the week if I have time. Sorry for the short chapter, it'll be like that for a few chapters. Thanks for readin! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Interview with Renee

**Chapter 2: Interview with Renee**

I began to walk in the gorilla when Stephanie McMahon-Levesque stopped me at the entrance.

"Great job Hanna! You have some great mic skills. And you're killing it with the crowd. You're in the top ten trends on Twitter!" She said, congratulating me.

"Thanks Mrs. Levesque," I said as Triple H walked up.

"Please, just call me Stephanie. Paul," she said, turning toward him "I told you she'd do great. The crowd loves her!"

"You're right Steph, you're right. I should've had more faith in her," he said, grinning at me.

"You have an interview with Renee in Room 3 in five minutes, Ms. Grimes," a stage manager came up to me and said.

"Okay, thanks," I said "It was nice to see you again Stephanie and Mr. Levesque."

"Please, call me Paul."

"Yes sir!"

I had a huge grin on my face when a curly blonde and tanned skin man came up to me. Standing at 5'9", I looked him in his eyes and flashed him a smile.

"Hey. Skyler... Right?" He said, unsure of himself.

"Yeah, but just call me Hanna. Skyler's my ring name," I said, trying not to fan girl. Standing here in front of me was the one, the only, Dolph Ziggler. This blue eyed cutie had been one of my favorites in the ring since I started watching.

"Well, as you probably already know, I'm Dolph Ziggler, but you can call me Nick," he said, outstretching his hand.

"Hanna Grimes," I said, taking his hand, giving a firm handshake.

"Well Miss Hanna Grimes, where are you headed to?

"Well Nick, I'm headed to Room 3 for an interview with Renee Young at this moment, but I'm not too sure where that is," I said, being honest.

"Oh! Want me to show you? It's not far," he spoke almost flirtatiously.

I'm so glad my olive toned skin hid my blush.

"Please?" I said laughing a little bit.

"Sure," he said walking around the corner of the gorilla "Okay we're here."

I stifled a giggle when he opened the door for me. I really should've paid attention to my surroundings. That kind of embarrassment cannot happen again.

"Thanks for the 'help' Nick!"

"No problem sweets," he said, shutting the door behind him.

I turned to see Renee standing there getting the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"I was told you needed me for an interview," I said, offering a friendly smile.

"Oh hey Skyler," she said, returning the smile "you got here just in time. We're about to go on air. I'm just gonna ask you some basic questions, and all you have to do is answer in character. Simple enough, right?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'm Hanna by the way."

"Oh. So Skyler's just your ring name?"

"Yes ma'am."

The camera man came up to us and asked us to get in positions. I've watched WWE since I was a teenager, so I had a small clue of what to do.

"I'm backstage with the girl who recently shocked the Universe. Please welcome Skyler Rae!"

"Hey Renee," I said, walking onto the scene, scowl permanently on my face.

"Skyler, none of us in the Universe know who you are, so tell us, who are you?"

"Well , I'm gonna be honest here. I'm someone who doesn't take others' crap. I don't deal with talentless attention hogs."

She stopped, looking like she was choosing her words wisely. "Skyler, I think the real thing we all want to know is where did you come from? I know I haven't seen you at all in NXT so..."

I chuckled at her "nervousness" that she portrayed. "I guess we'll never know then Renee," I said as I began to walk off the screen.

"Thanks for your time!" She yelled as I shut the door.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter's so short. They'll get longer as the story goes. Thanks for reading! Favorite and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Who are you?

**Chapter 3: Who are you?**

"Okay, so obviously I have some explaining to do..." I trailed off as I spoke to Nick. After RAW, Nick caught up with me and offered to drive me back to the hotel everyone was staying at in his rental car instead of getting a cab.

"Not really. I'm just kind of confused," he said, climbing into the drivers seat and starting the navy blue 2014 Dodge Charger.

"Well, to be honest, I'm a bit confused too," I said, buckling in.

"What are you confused about?"

"Well, what are _you_ confused about?"

"I'm confused about you," he said, looking over at me.

"What do you wanna know?" I asked, cocking one eyebrow.

That cute infamous grin he had revealed itself as he chuckled. "I want to know who you are. How old are you? Where did you even come from? I've never seen you until today."

"Well Nick," I spoke "I'm twenty two, born January 20. I'm originally from Belleview, Florida. Y'know, by Ocala?"

"Oh yeah. I know where. That explains your ring music," he said a bit slower, as if he was sorting everything in his brain. "But wait. That still doesn't explain why you weren't in NXT."

"About that..." I said trailing off. "Wait. My turn for questions."

He lifted his eyebrows, motioning for me to continue.

"Why are you being so nice to me? How old are you? Are you always this nice to knew talent?"

"I'm thirty-four. 80s baby all the way!" he said with a chuckle at his own humor. "I'm being nice because I liked the attitude you had in the ring. You obviously have some skill to knock two of the top Divas down with one move that kept them down. And to answer that last question, no, I usually can't stand the new talent, but you seemed like a nice kid so I decided to try my luck."

I paused for a moment, trying to collect all of my thoughts. He liked my ring persona? My skill? Is he on drugs, or is he just trying to get in my pants?

"Nick, if you're trying to get some action, it's not gonna work," I spoke, half joking, half serious, and fluffing my voluminous, long, curly brown hair.

"Oh darn," he said sarcastically. "I knew that sweetheart. I just wanna be friends. You seem like the kind of girl that a guy can have around, without her wanting to get in his pants."

"Thanks Nick. You don't seem so bad yourself. So, friends?"

"Yep. Friends." he said, nodding while his eyes stayed focused on the road. "Oh, you still dodged my question about not being in NXT. So spill."

I sighed. "Okay, I'll be honest. Remember how I said I was from Belleview?"

"Yeaaah..."

"Well, I trained at Wild Samoan Wrestling School in Minneola, which isn't that far from Belleview."

"Holy... Are you serious?! I've always wanted to visit there," he practically screamed.

"Yeah. I'm serious," I said grinning. "I've been taught by Afa and everything. And because it's the only training center is the only school sanctioned by Vince McMahon..."

"...you skipped NXT because you impressed Vince," he said in awe. "That's cute. So you mean 'the big boss' Vince personally picked you to perform?"

"Mhmm. All I know is one day, I came in and went to the 'principal's office' and he was there. Asked me if I wanted to work for WWE and offered me a two year contract."

He was silent for a couple minutes, as if he was making mental notes before he said, "We're here. And I'm taking you to my room."

I widened my eyes in shock and fear, slowling turning my head to look him in the eye.

"Not like that, goofball. I want you to meet Mike."

"Mike?"

"Mizanin? Y'know... The Miz?"

Whoops. "Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"Nah it's cool. But, uh, be warned. Miz is a flirt. Especially with good lookin' ladies like you," he said. "I mean that in a friendly way."

"Oh okay. Good. Had me worried."

He smirked and laughed as we headed inside the hotel so I could check in.

**A/N: Y'all I'm so sorry. I'm late on updating, so please don't hate me. My internet went out and I had to do a school project and AHHH. Anyways... How've ya been? Don't forget to favorite and follow! I will definitely update sometime this week.**


	4. Chapter 4: On the Road

**Chapter 4: On the Road**

"Holy hottie who's this?" Mike said, standing from his bed, straightening out his crinkled green tee and fleece Mickey Mouse pants and pausing his movie (it was The Lion King). "I didn't know you were bringing home a lady Nick. You shoulda told me."

"Mike, cool it. I'm not banging her," he said pointing at me.

I pulled my luggage into the room when Mike walked up to me, kneeled down on one knee, kissed my hand, and said, "Well if he's not, then can I?"

"Hell to the no," I said, pulling my hand back. "You're right Nick. He is a flirt."

Mike glared at the blonde man and shrugged. "It was worth a try. What's your name sweet pea?"

"I'm Hanna Grimes," I said, outstretching my hand as he stood up.

"Mike Mizanin," he said taking my hand. "So if you're not here to bang Nick, then why are you here?"

"Don't be an ass Mike," Nick said.

"Well, I'm staying in this hotel, Nick gave me a ride here, and he wanted me to meet you." At least I'm being honest, right?

"Ah. Well, Nick, I'm always up to meet a beautiful woman such as the likes of Hanna."

"Mike, I'm not gonna sleep with a guy wearing Mickey Mouse pants," I said with a giggle.

"I can take 'em off if you want," he said, winking at me.

"Or you can get over yourself?"

"I like her, Nick. She's funny."

"Well, I like her too. She completely shut you down," Nick laughed.

"Well, sweet pea, what room are you staying in tonight?"

"Room I'm not telling you."

"Okay," Nick stopped him. "Leave her alone dude. You're layin' it on a bit thick."

"Nick, it's just harmless banter. She knows I don't mean it. Don't you sweet heart?"

I threw my thick hair into a ponytail and pretended to contemplate the question in my head. "Hmm... I'm not sure about that Mike... Yeah I know you're all talk."

He grinned and turned to Nick, saying, "I like her."

I sat on the arm chair across from the two full sized beds. Mike gestured for me to sit on his bed, but I shook my head.

"Hey Nick, do you mind if I change into my pajamas here? Since my luggage is here?" I asked.

"What is this, a pajama party? Yeah go ahead. I don't care. If you want, I can take you to your room to get settled," he said nicely.

"Yeah, I'll go with that. You wanna come with?""

"I said I would you goober," he spoke with a laugh.

I giggled and said my goodbyes to Mike while he kept asking me to stay. It was hilarious to see The Miz in Mickey Mouse pajama pants on his hands and knees begging for me to stay.

As we got on the elevator, Nick asked, "What floor?"

"Third floor please."

"Right above ours. Nice."

We walked to my room, number 309, in peace. It wasn't an awkward silence, but it was one of those silences that were comforting. He held the door open for me as I wheeled my luggage in.

I sat on the bed closest to the window, leaving Nick to sit on the other one. My room was empty and lonely, unlike his.

"Your room is kind of lonesome," he said, attempting a conversation.

"Yeah, but I guess that's what I get for travelling alone. You're kind of my only friend right now, Nick. And Mike, I guess. I haven't met anyone else," I said with a laugh.

"That's true. So I'm gonna ask this as your new best friend," he cautiously said.

"Okay... Shoot."

"You wanna travel with us? Me n' Mike, I mean."

Wow. This was fast. What would everyone think of me? Traveling with two men that are quite famous with women. Hmm... Why not?

"Sure. That sounds like a great idea. Like, us travel, but have separate rooms?"

He chuckled and looked down while shaking his head. "Well, duh Han. I'm not gonna make you room with two guys you haven't known for more than a couple of days."

"Okay. Yeah, I'd love to travel with you guys. Sounds like a great idea."

He pulled out his iPhone 5 and tapped away on it, no doubt he was texting Mike. I could only imagine what Mike was thinking. I only hope he's okay with it.

"Mike said he's excited," he said, breaking the silence.

"Awesome. Hey, Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for tonight. I had fun, even if it was just a ride home and a meet with Mike. It's nice to know I have a friend or two here. So... yeah. Thanks."

He looked like he didn't know what to say. He started to grin and stand up.

"No, Hanna, the pleasure was mine. You're a pretty cool girl. I think we're gonna become pretty great friends."

"Me too," I said, standing up just as he was.

He started to walk toward the door and I followed.

"Oh! I need your number," he said with a little too much excitement.

"Yeah, sure. Trade me phones."

We traded phones and put each others numbers in. His backgroud was a group of people that looked like his family. It was sweet. They were all wearing dorky Christmas sweaters together. I wish my family was like that.

"Okay, so be downstairs with your stuff at... ehh, seven? We're gonna eat breakfast before we eat, and then we'll head out to the next stop for Smackdown. Sound good?"

"Yeah, sounds great. I'm a pretty heavy sleeper, so if I'm not answering the phone at seven, come beat on the door."

"Okay, sounds good. See ya then," he said as he walked out the door.

As soon as that door clicked, I stripped down and put on my pjs, layed down, and went to sleep.

The Next Morning 

_I'm bringin' booty baaaack_

_Go 'head and tell them skinny bitches thaaat_

I groggily sat up and checked my phone to stop the alarm. 6:35 a.m. I was supposed to be up at 6.

I'm going to be late.

I quickly stood up and ran to the bathroom for a fast shower. My naturally curly and bushy hair, was so big, it was scary. I've never seen my hair this big. Must've slept good last night.

As fast as I could, I threw my stuff into my suitcase and ran to the elevator by 6:55, meeting Nick and Mike.

"Nice shoes Han," Nick said, laughing with Mike.

I looked down to see I was wearing a bright blue flip flop on my left foot and a pale green flip flop on my right foot. What the hell?

"Ah, zip it blondie. It's early," I said, cracking a small grin.

Before we left the hotel, I grabbed a bagel, individual cream cheese package, and a bottle of orange juice. Nick grabbed a waffle and cream cheese (yuck), and Mike had a biscuit with bacon on it and a water.

As we left, I remembered that we were traveling in Nick's blue Charger (which isn't a rental I found out). I threw my single suitcase in the back along with Nick's two and Mike's three and climbed in the backseat. I kept my tiger PillowPet, named Mr. Jenkins, and my royal purple fleece blanket with me, so I could finish my regular nine hours of sleep.

"So... You guys ready?" Nick asked, double checking that we were all good.

"Mhmm. To Jacksonville," I heard Mike say as I drifted off to sleep in the backseat.

I woke back up around 8:15 ish only to find that we were in Ocala, FL. It was comforting to be so close to home.

Mike was pumping gas, and I assumed Nick was inside since he wasn't in the car. It was a gorgeous sunny day. There wasn't a cloud in the sky.

tap tap tap I heard on the window closest to me. Mike tapped and waved at me. His big movie star smile cracked me up.

I moved my pillow pet and blanket to the other side of the backseat and got out. I remembered that I had on two different flip flops, and that I was wearing fuzzy pajama pants in ninety degree weather.

"You look like you just got hit by a bus," Mike said jokingly.

"Yeah, yeah. Get over it," I said, sending him a wink. I asked him to pop the trunk so I could get my day clothes, brush, and matching flip flops. I grabbed my brush, a pair of white booty shorts, a soft pink off-the-shoulder blouse, and my white flip flops, and ran to the Lucky 7 Gas Station bathroom.

On my way there, I saw Nick browsing at two things: donuts holes and condoms. I guess food and sex really is all that's on a guy's mind.

I changed quickly, not knowing how much time I had. My long, thick, tan legs were lengthened and darkened against the short, white shorts. My blouse was barely too short (then again, what shirt isn't when you're 5'9"?) and showed off my hip tattoo. My tattoo was on my right hip and was a small turtle outline. I finally controlled my beastly hair into a manageable friz of brown curls.

I folded my clothes and headed back to the car as fast as I could. Nick's gorgeous Charger was the only car in front of the gas station.

"So did you get the condoms or donuts?" I asked after I put my clothes in the trunk and climbed into the backseat.

"Both," each men claimed, mouths full of donut holes.

"Men," I mummered under my breath.

It was 8:30 when we finally drove away. Next stop, Jacksonville for Smackdown.

**A/N: Hey guys! I've finally updated, but I'm swarmed with homework and school and I don't have a single clue when I'll be able to update for the next chapter. Y'all are the best. Don't forget to favorite and follow!  
>~KatAmbrose<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Storyline

I walked into the arena from the backstage private door with Mike. Nick left us at the entrance so he could park the car. We wheeled our luggage that held our ring attire to the arena. Once we got in, we went our separate ways.

I've only been to the Diva's locker room once, and it wasn't for very long. When I was in there on RAW, it was empty, so I'm rather nervous to meet the rest of the divas.

I opened the squeaky door to a smell of french vanilla perfume and hair spray.

"Oh my God y'all need to keep the door clo- Oh hi!" I heard one of the Bellas say.

"Hey guys. What's up?" I said, trying to be somewhat cool. I walked in rather slowly, picking a locker on the far side of the room.

"Hey, you're Skyler, right?" I heard Rosa ask.

I turned around to see only four girls in the room: Rosa, Nattie, and the Bellas.

"Yeah, that's me," I said with a grin. "but call me Hanna. That's what I go by."

"Oh okay. Hey Hanna," Nattie said, extending a hand. I shook her hand with a firm grip.

"Hey Hanna," I heard Nikki and Brie say together.

"So tell us about yourself," Nattie said.

We took about thirty minutes getting acquainted with one another.

"So there's only a few girls in each locker room?" I asked.

"Yeah," Brie said "Usually, it's me, Nikki, Nattie, and Rosa, but now that you're here, you can room with us."

"We don't bite. Well, at least I don't," Nattie said, pointedly looking at the Bellas and Rosa.

"Hey!" Both Bellas threw their hands up in advance.

"So, what Divas room with who?" I asked curiously.

"Paige, Emma, Alicia, and Summer Rae room together. Tamina, AJ, and Lana are together. Naomi bounces between Paige and Tamina's rooms. Layla, Eva, and Cameron room together-"

"To no suprise..." Nikki said after her sister.

"-and the ring announcers usually stay together." Brie finished.

"Gotcha," I said. I took my time replying so I could sort my thoughts. These girls are rather clique-y. I mean the main Total Divas stay together, then the main heels on TV, and then the girls that aren't too talented.

"If you need anything, just ask us Girlie. Okay?" Rosa said in a friendly way.

"Alrighty. I'll definitely remember that."

A knock came through the door.

"Open!" Both Bellas exclaimed.

In came the Showoff, and the girls looked confused.

"Hey, Hanna, the guys in the gorilla said they wanted to see you whenever you get your ring gear on." These women looked kind of confused when he was talking to me. It was almost like they were trying to connect the dots.

"Yeah, okay. Tell 'em I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay. See ya."

"Bye Nick!"

As soon as the door squeaked shut, Nattie, Rosa, and the Bellas gave me the look. You know, the look? It's that look you get in high school when all of your friends think you like someone.

"Guys it's not like that, he's just-"

"OH GIRL! You're gettin' some, and you haven't even been here that long!" Nikki said quickly.

"No guys, seriously, it's not like that. Lemme explain."

I explained while getting dressed. My attire for the night was going to be my black crop top, white sparkley shorts, and my boots. I pulled my hair down from its bun so whoever has to try to tame the beast, they have a fair shot.

"So you guys are just riding together? Nothing else?" Nattie asked.

"Nothing else. We're just friends, I swear."

They all nodded, almost in an agreement. I grabbed my phone, said my goodbyes, and went off in search of the gorilla. I tucked my phone into the waistband of my shorts and started walking down the hall.

On my way there, I saw Dean Ambrose. He was leaned up against the corner of a hall, staring at me. His menacing eyes felt like they were piercing my soul.

It gave me the chills.

I looked down at the floor, avoiding every ounce of eye contact I could and tried to walk faster.

"What's the rush babe?" I heard him call out as I slowly rounded the corner. He chuckled crazily as I continued walking. There is no way in hell I'm stoppin' now. I watched him in his Jon Moxley days, and it scared the living crap out of me. No way in hell I'm stopping. No way.

Finally, I made it to the gorilla. A woman at a vanity surrounded by makeup and hair products yelled for me to come to her.

"Hello Skyler, I'm Eran Sykeston, and I'll be doing your hair and makeup." She held out her hand, trying to look super professional. Eran was probably 5'8" or so with black hair cut in a pixie style. She was very pale in skin tone and she was curvy. Her makeup was amazing, so I knew I was in good hands.

"I'm Hanna. You don't have to call me Skyler," I took her extended hand and shook "So, Eran, I'm new here, as you might've noticed. Tell me about yourself."

We talked the entire time she did my hair and makeup. I learned she was a graduate of the Aveda Institute in Jacksonville, FL and that she grew up in Alabama.

She's a pretty amazing at makeup and hair, too. My smokey eye look was completely fabulous, and her contouring was on point. She braided my hair on one thinner side of my part, giving it almost a shaved look. The rest of my crazy afro was left alone in its thick, fluffy mess.

"I'd kill for hair and skin like you," Eran said.

"Trust me, if you had this beast all the time, you'd want to shave it."

When she was done, Stephanie came up to me.

"Hey, Hanna. You ready for your SmackDown debut?"

"Yes ma'am! I'm pumped."

"Okay, well I've had an idea recently, and the first story line I'm going to put you in is with AJ, of course, and Dean Ambrose."

"Dean Ambrose? No disrespect ma'am, but why him? I understand why I would be against AJ, but Dean?"

She smiled, " We're gonna put you in a love relationship with Dean Ambrose."

**A/N: Hey guys! It's so great to update. I'll do my best to update more over break. Please leave your thoughts and ideas for this story, as I might take some into consideration. I love to hear from y'all. Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review!  
>~KatAmbrose<strong>


	6. Chapter 6: Bloody Ring

"What?!" I asked, eyes wide.

"That's right. Oh, it'll be great Hanna! With the Bray and Dean story line going, adding you and AJ would bring in the Divas audience. Tonight, during your match with Alicia Fox, we're going to have Paige and AJ come down and attack you. After you seem pretty battered and bruised, we'll cue Dean's music and he'll come down, pull you out of the ring, throw you over his shoulder, and take you to the back. He likes to improvise while he's out there so just be adaptable to what he does. Sounds easy enough, huh?" Stephanie said enthusiastically.

Shit. That whole avoiding thing earlier was completely useless then.

"Um, yeah. Sounds good. Have you, y'know, talked to him yet?"

"Yes. He was supposed to meet up with you earlier to go over what's going down."

Double shit.

"Oh. I saw him, but didn't think anything of it. Where's his locker room at? I'll go pay him a visit if you want."

"No, that's fine. We're gonna put your match right after Show and Erick Rowan's."

Both Big Show and Rowan were standing at the gorilla entrance talking. A stage guy came up to them and started talking to them, so I assume that their match was about to start.

"Oh okay. I'll just hang out here with Eran. Thanks Steph."

She shook my hand with a grin and walked off.

Oh my. Well I probably made an idiot of myself in front of Dean. Screw it. What do I care?

"You don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Eran spoke softly to me.

"I know. Do you have any other superstars' makeup you have to do in the next ten or so minutes?"

"Umm... I don't think so."

"Okay. Let's just chill here and talk then," I said with a smile.

_Later_

"Violence" by ADTR exploded in the arena, signaling me to come out. I walked out with my signature scowl. The crowd seemed pretty hyped tonight, especially since it was the SmackDown before TLC.

I walked down to the ring, high fiving some of the audience. Most of them looked super excited to see me.

The second I stepped into the ring, Alicia's music blared. She came running down the ramp, yelling things like "Who do you think you are?" blah blah blah. Heard it on Raw, Alicia. Come on.

I gave her the "bring it on" gesture. She climbed in the ring; the ref had to hold her back. I just kind of stood in my corner all calm and collected, but at the same time, playing my TV personality.

The ref called for the bell, and AJ's music rang through the arena. I turned to look for her to come down the arena, and Alicia knocked me down.

She grabbed hold of my hair and beat my head into the mat. I pushed her off of me and kicked her square in the stomach when we both got up. She fell to her knees, clutching her chest, and gasping for breath.

Just as I was about to kick her again, I was tackled from behind. I could tell it was Paige who tackled me when she smashed my face in the mat, making my nose bleed. I saw her straight black hair in the mix of the blood on the mat.

She got off of my back and I rolled onto my back, exposing the blood to the audience. The crowd boo'd beyond belief as I was on my back being kicked by AJ, Paige, and Alicia. One of the girls kicked my mouth, busting my lip.

Just as they started to slow down, Dean's music hit. I could hear Michael Cole saying "What the hell?" as Dean came down the ramp.

All the girls in the ring backed up against the ropes, trying to get as far away from Dean as they could. He walked to the side closest to my feet, dragged me under the ropes, and threw me over his shoulder. His hand was right on my exposed lower back, freaking me out.

"Are you okay?" Dean whispered to me.

I nodded slowly against his upper back, trying to make it go unnoticed. He proceeded to carry me to the back, past the gorilla, into a car, and out of the arena.

**A/N: Hey guys! I said I'd update soon, so here you go! Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7: Jealous Car Rides

I sat in the seat of the car fading in and out of a daze. My heart beat was ecstatic and could probably be heard in California. I tried to steady my breathing and collect my thoughts when one thing struck me.

I'm in the car with Dean Ambrose.

"This is a first," he grumbled as he drove us around in the dark.  
>I paused. Do I say something back? Do I look over at him? Here he is, this six foot four, 225 pound man sitting next to me, and I'm completely terrified. My lungs feel like their collapsing as they tighten at the thought of being trapped in a vehicle going God knows where with the man I've feared my whole life.<br>Ever since I saw him in his independent days, he's freaked me out. I knew he wasn't all the way there. I've never been able to watch his promos alone. It's like watching a mini horror show.  
>"You gonna talk at all or are we playing the quiet game?" He seemed extremely annoyed.<br>"Sorry. It's just… I'm not very great with… uhh…"  
>"Words?"<br>I turned and look at him, facing my fears, only to be met with a cocked eyebrow and light blue grey eyes staring in to my dark ones. Instinctively, I averted my eyes.  
>"Yeah. Sorry."<p>

We stayed relatively silent the rest of the car ride back to the arena. My heart continued to pound in my chest as I fixed my eyes on the road in front of me. Street lights and headlights passed by, giving my attention span something to hold on to. The entire car ride, out of the corner of my eye, I could see the slight twitch of his head turn my way. A second long glance, and then he'd fix his eyes and attention to the road. This happened at least twenty more times before we made it back to the arena.  
>My thoughts wandered through those few moments I endured with my biggest fear. Those huge blue eyes pierced into mine every time I closed my eyes it seemed. I couldn't stop replaying our short and terrible conversation in my mind. It was an experience that was beyond any of my thoughts.<p>

"We're here," he muttered as we pulled back into the arena. I checked the clock on the radio, only to be haunted with the numbers 10:26 pm. Crap. I probably don't have a ride at all now. Everyone's probably gone.  
>As he pulled to a stop, I unbuckled my seat belt and scanned the deserted garage for that specific Dodge Charger, only to find a silver Cadillac with Mike leaning up against it. He stood, as if he'd waited there all night just to take me back to the hotel.<br>I darted out of Dean's car and made my way across the lot to Mike. He looked exhausted and bored out of his mind.  
>"Do you have any idea what time it is young lady?" His goofy laugh came out and filled the garage with comfort. I'm glad to be away from Ambrose.<br>"Whoops, sorry Dad. I'll do better next time!" I said with a goofy face as I climbed into the Cadillac. The screech of tires drowned out my conversation with Mike as Dean sped out of the arena. Good riddance.  
>"Hey watch it. You pissed off two guys already, don't piss me off too."<br>I turned to him with my bitch face and a cocked eyebrow. "Excuse you? Other than Ambrose, I don't know who I've pissed off."  
>"Do you wanna know Man #2?"<br>"Yes please," I said as we made our way down the road Ambrose and I drove oppositely.  
>He let out a sigh and paused for longer than he should have. When Mike pauses, you know shit's about to go down.<br>"Nick is super pissed at you, babe."  
>"Okay, one, don't call me babe. It's weird. Two, why?" What had I done?<br>"You and Ambrose left the arena at eight something. It's ten thirty. He took it wrong. Thinks you guys went off and had your ways and all that. He waited out there until the end of SmackDown! and brought your things to his car and everything. He ended up losing all of his mojo, started shacking up with some other chick, left me your stuff, and drove back to the hotel. He's super pissed."  
>"And that pisses him off… why? I'm not dating him or anything, so…?"<br>He looked me in the eyes at the stop light before our hotel. Mike's darkened figure appeared almost menacingly in the night.  
>"He likes you. A lot."<p>

**A/N: I'm baaaaack. I haven't posted in forever and a half it seems. Hope you guys like it, and don't forget to like, favorite and follow! Also, any critique on the story you guys have, leave a review and I'll look into it. I wrote this when I was half asleep. **


	8. Chapter 8: Oh Snap

"Good morning sunshine."  
>I rolled over in the bed after hearing a voice waking me. As I turned over, I let a recollection of Friday night's memories. I crashed in my room with Mike in the bed on the opposite side of the room to give Nick his… privacy. Mike turned on some chick flick and was in tears when I fell asleep. Ever since then, Mike has alternated rooms throughout house shows and Nick's been kind of an ass to me.<br>"Dude. Get up," Mike said, laying his hand on my hip and shaking me.  
>"Mike, if you don't get your hand off of me, I'm going to kick you in the balls."<br>I felt his hand lift up and I sat up, opening my eyes. Mike was sitting at the end of my bed in his red Mickey Mouse pajama pants and a grey tee shirt, and Nick was walking around in the other room. Our door conjoining our room was wide open, so I could see him.  
>"I'm up. What time is it?" I asked, uncovering myself and standing up.<br>"It's about six thirty. We gotta be out of here by seven ish to make it to Raw."  
>"For Pete's sake, Hanna, put some pants on," Nick called from the door as he slammed it shut.<br>I looked down, only to see my grey tank top revealing my midriff and my lime green lace panties completely exposed. Oh. My. God. I have to play this off.  
>"Oh zip it Nemeth, you like it," I laughed nervously and moved quickly to the bathroom with my suitcase for a shower.<br>Just as I slammed the door, I heard Mike yell "Nice ass!"

_Nick's Point of View_

"Is the door shut?" I asked Mike softly from the other side of the door. Ever since Hanna and Ambrose's car ride, I can't think straight. The things he could've done to her. The things they probably did together. It sends angry chills down my spine.  
>Mike opened the door and came into my room, looking for his stuff to change. "Yeah she's in there."<br>"Okay. Dude, her ass is fine," I admitted to him as I sat on my destroyed bed. "What have I done?"  
>"You ruined a great friendship by getting jealous because she's hot. And yeah, I know it is. We sleep in the same room, remember? It's something a guy gets used to after a bit. Yeah, she's beautiful, but she's like my sister."<br>"Ugh. I've screwed up, huh?" I put my face in my hands and sighed.  
>"Maybe you can find a way to-"<br>We were interrupted by the beauty herself. The smell of French vanilla diffused throughout the room. She walked innocently into the room wearing high waisted cut off shorts with black lace tights under them, accentuating her dark complexion. She wore a crop top with a matching black lace crop top. She was pushed up to my height in black Vans.  
>"Mkay. I'm ready guys," she said, glancing back and forth between the both of us. I hope she didn't hear that.<p>

_Hanna's Point of View_

As Mike got dressed, Nick came down with me to the car to put our things in the trunk. He was acting pretty weird, and he kept staring at me when I came into their room after my shower. His eyes seemed sad, but I pretended not to notice.  
>"Han can we talk? About what happened Thursday?" He spoke up after the silent walk to the car.<br>"Yeah," I said nervously. "What about Thursday?"  
>He smiled at the ground and threw his curls back when he lifted his head. "What happened with you and Ambrose?"<br>I knew exactly what he was talking about, but for argument (and Mike's) sake, I played stupid. Plus, I didn't want to ruin what was left of my friendship with Nick.  
>"Well, I got in the car, acted socially awkward, and we drove around. Just drove and drove. Then about ten thirty, we made it back to the garage and Mike took me back to the hotel."<br>Hey. It's the honest truth. Sketchy sounding or not, it's the truth.  
>"I know Mike told you where I was…" He trailed off just as my phone rang.<br>"Crap, it's Stephanie. Hold up," I said, grabbing my phone and answering.

"Hello?"  
>"Oh hey Hanna. We need you here at the arena at noon for some signings and to go over the script for Raw. I've only called in you and Ambrose so we can review your segment tonight. Don't forget!"<br>Of course. Of freaking course she only called in Dean and me. Just kill me now.  
>"Alrighty! Sounds like a plan. See you at noon!" I said and hung up.<p>

"What was that about?" Nick asked as I put my phone away.  
>"Oh nothin'. I just have to go in at noon and get prepped for signings and running through the script for Raw tonight. Nothing big."<br>The look on his face was anger, then that lost puppy look. I instantly felt bad.  
>"Ok. You need a ride there? And are we traveling together still?" The tone of his voice tugged at my heart strings. I felt awful. Why does this make me feel awful?<br>"I can get a taxi if you want. I'm not gonna force you to drive me. And if you still want to, I'm up for it," I said grinning, sugar coating as much as possible.  
>"Okay. Taxi sounds good, but I'm glad we're still traveling together."<br>I smiled at him as he walked closer to me. He moved a curl from in front of my eyes and stared deeply into them.

Suddenly, he leans in, and we kiss.

**A/N: Bum Bum buuuuuuuuuuuuum! Yes I know this is a Dean Ambrose fanfic, chill out, I'm getting there. I really like to set a foundation for stories like this. Anyways... I feel like updating and writing a lot for now, so I hope to update as much as possible. As always, like, favorite, follow, and review! I love hearing your feedback and support for the story. It makes my day :3 Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9: Watching

I pushed him off of me. If this is what I get for trying to be nice, then I'm done.

"I'm sorry," he said, turning completely red faced. I felt awful. I didn't want our friendship to end up like this. I had no intentions.

"Look, Nick, we just… We can't do this. This can't happen. I'm sorry." I grabbed my suitcase out of the trunk and waved a cab down. This can't be happening.

"Wait, Hanna, I'm sorry-" I cut him off by shutting the cab door in his face. Am I supposed to feel this bad about a stupid kiss?

"Where to Miss?" The cab driver asked carelessly. I told him the arena and kept to myself. This is just wonderful.

A few minutes later, the cab pulled to the back of the arena. My heart dropped dead into my stomach at the sight of Dean Ambrose leaning against the cement wall on the phone. Thankfully, his back was turned toward me, so I didn't have to see his gorgeous blue grey eyes.

Wait. Not gorgeous. Ugly. Ugly eyes.

I paid the taxi driver and climbed out of the car with my luggage. I walked inside without a word to Dean. Stephanie wasn't far from the door when I walked in.

"Hanna, thanks for coming in on such short notice. Dean had a phone call, but he'll be here in a second. Please, follow me into my office," Stephanie said sweetly. This lady gives me the creeps. Waaaayyyyyy too nice. I have a feeling that I'm not going to like what she's about to say.

I sat down on the black couch across from Stephanie. Dean sauntered in and sat next to me on the far side of the couch. We all exchanged glances as Stephanie welcomed him into the room. He wore a black button up shirt and a pair of dark jeans. I felt almost nude compared to the two others, considering I was in a crop top and shorts.

"Okay, so you two are probably trying to figure out what we want you to do next in the story line. Tonight, since it's Raw, we'll do something extravagant. We created a lot of buzz on social media from your last segment and you guys were trending worldwide. Let's try to do that again, and we'll compare the ratings of this weeks and last week's episode on Thursday before Smackdown.

"Tonight, Hanna will have an interview with Eden as she's on her way out to her match to talk about the events of last week. We'll have Seth Rollins come by and start to flirt and mess with her. Try to get in her head. After the interview airs, Hanna will have a match with a Bella twin. Hanna wins, Seth will be out there to congratulate her, and then that's when you step in Dean. You have to come behind him and knock him down and act crazy. I'm giving you free reign over this because you're great at improvising, but make sure you talk about how she's yours. This gives the commentators something to spread rumor wise. Sound good?"

I nodded my head and glanced at Dean. He nodded at me with agreement and turned back to Stephanie.

"Sounds good and fine Steph. So will this give me and Seth a match later in the night or will that be on Smackdown?" Dean asked with a slight bit of annoyance in his voice. Maybe he doesn't like the plan. Or maybe he just doesn't like me.

"We'll probably have your match with Seth on Smackdown. Give the Universe some time to think about it."

He nodded. "Any other questions?" Stephanie asked pointedly at me.

"Just one," I said. "Exactly what do I need to talk about in this interview? And what's Seth going to say to me?"

She chuckled before answering. "Don't worry about the interview. It's easy to talk with Eden and she has her questions ready. Just be ready to answer steadily. Paul and I have already talked to Seth about what he'll say, but he's going to try to bring you to the Authority's side of things. Like, he'll try to get you to join the Authority. That's it really. Just look out for any surprises."

Crap. I'm screwed. I hate surprises

We thanked her and both walked toward the gorilla of the arena as she walked the opposite way. I rolled my suitcase and bags toward the Diva's locker room that the Bella twins and Nattie stayed in. Before I could make it to the door without a word from Dean, he stopped me dead in my tracks with just one question:

"You know how when you debuted you demanded that people knew your name?"

I turned toward him and nodded softly. "Well, don't call me Ambrose. Or Dean. The name's Jon. Jonathan Good."

With that, we went our separate ways. Maybe these signings will clear my head.

_Later_

I sat in the hair and makeup chair as Eran made me look as fabulous as possible. She managed to straighten my thick, curly hair, and she gave me a winged eye liner look for the night. The attire I chose for this little love triangle fiasco was my black knee high combat boots, my black shimmery shorts, and a long sleeved black crop top. If you haven't noticed, I love my crop tops.

Here recently, Eran and I have become relatively great friends, so it's not as awkward to talk to her like it was when I first met her.

"So are you excited for this segment thing tonight?" She asked as I sat in her makeup chair.

"Well, I guess. It's just… ugh," I said, flipping my hair.

"What do you mean 'ugh?' I thought you'd just fawn over this storyline with Ambrose. I'm pretty sure any of these other girls would. You hear a lot doing makeup and hair. These divas are some thirsty girls."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm not the biggest fan of Jon anyways. I used to watch his matches when-"

"Wait whoa whoa wait. Hold up. Girl." She turned me toward her looked me in the eyes with the biggest crap eating grin and confused eyes. "Jon?"

Maybe I was only supposed to call him that to his face…?

"Yeah. Jon. That's his name," I said, trying to play it off.

"Mhmm. Okay. Sure."

A stage crew member interrupted our "lovely" conversation to tell me that my interview with Eden was in ten minutes. I said my goodbyes to Eran and made my way to the interview area. Good thing it's not too far from the gorilla area.

I stood on one side of the hall and I could see Seth Rollins on the other. He gave me a soft smile and a small wave. I returned a grin and a small nod. Nervousness suddenly overwhelmed me. I just realized.

I'm a face now.

"Skyler, Rollins, you ready?" Eden asked to either side of the interview hall.

"Whenever you are," Seth said. I just nodded and added a small "Yeah."

There was a slight pause as Eden nodded to the camera man. The camera guy made a count down from five to one and signaled her.

"WWE Universe, please welcome Skyler Rae," Eden said with a smile. I could hear the crowd cheering as the camera expanded to show me. It brought a smile to my face.

"Hey Eden. What's up?"

"Skyler, I'd just like to take you back to what happened on Smackdown last Thursday night." We paused and as the screen showed exactly what happened on Thursday. I didn't realize how bloody and nasty I looked until now. Damn. Gross.

The camera came back to us. "So Skyler, what was that out there?"

"Eden, I was kind of hoping someone else could answer that for me. I'm super confused on what was going on. I'm not some little damsel in distress. I had it all under control; I didn't need him to save me."

She nodded as I went along. "Skyler, do you know what has cause Dean's attention to be towards you?"

I shook my head. "No. I find it completely-"

"Excuse me," Seth came up from the opposite side of the hall, "but I couldn't help but notice the actions that took place on Smackdown. I'd just like to extend the hand of the Authority in saying, you don't need that Ambrose."

He extended his hand toward me. I just looked at it. The crowd started to crack up. He pulled his hand back and chuckled a little.

"See you out there babe," he said with a wink as he walked out of the camera screen. I didn't know he was going to be out there. I thought he was just going to come out there to congratulate me.

I gave the most confused and disgusted look as the camera faded out to the ring. Brie was already down there, so I ran to the gorilla just as my music started.

I walked down to the ring, high fiving everyone I could on the way. My music faded and I stood on the opposite side of the ring as Brie.

"Introducing to the ring from Tampa, Florida, Skyler Rae!"

I climbed into the ring just as the bell rang. Brie immediately came after me and slammed me to the mat. Her tiny body climbed onto mine as she grabbed a handful of my hair and slammed my head into the mat over and over and over.

"You shoulda stayed outta this business!" Brie kept yelling at me. The ref called her out on her hair pulling and gave her the count to release. Her grip loosened and I crawled out from under her under the ropes to catch a breather. Jeez, this bitch is crazy. On TV, these Bellas don't look like much of a competition my headache tells me otherwise.

Brie jumped from the top rope on top of me. I dodged her while she was mid-air, causing her to hit the black padded barrier. The sickening thud of her back against the padding brought me back to the match. I have to win. I started a clap to get the crowd involved for some motivation. She started moving by that point so I knew I could continue.

I grabbed her by the hair and shoved her back in the ring. 1...2… kick out! She started to stand, so I threw her into the turnbuckle. She threw her feet in the air as I ran into her, knocking the breath out of me. As she ran toward me, I super kicked her square in the jaw. Brie collapsed in the center of the ring as I climbed to the top rope to deliver one of my finishers: a shooting star press. I delivered it with ease as the Bella twin squirmed in pain. The crowd went insane.

I pinned her one last time. 1... 2… 3!

My music blared through the arena as the ref held my hand up in the air. The crowd continually chanted my name. I never expected this big of a pop.

I saw Seth stand from the ring announce table. Holy crap. I completely forgot he was out here. This should be interesting. He started my direction with J and J Security on his tail like lost puppies. I had a smirk on my face as he entered the ring with his gold MITB Briefcase.

"I think you would be pleased to know that the Authority has had their eyes on you since your arrival here in the WWE," he said with a flirtatious smile as he stood close to me. I backed up and gave him a disgusted look as I took a mic from a stagehand.

"And I think you would be pleased to know that I don't care," I said, full of attitude. The crowd all seemed to go "OOOOH!" at my words. Seth just chuckled into the mic and rubbed his chin.

"I don't think you understand what I mean sweetheart. The Authority wants you to be part of their team. If you know what's good for you, and what's 'Best for Business,' I think you'll oblige to their invitation into the Authority."

The crowd started in on a Daniel Bryan based "No!" chant. I smirked again, but as I did, he came closer to me, pushing me into the turnbuckle of the ring. Where was Jon? Wasn't he supposed to be part of this segment?

Seth and I both threw our mics down as he got in my face, trash talking me and pressuring me to join the Authority. Almost as if on cue, Jon's music hit. Before I knew what was going on, he had pulled Seth off of me and tackled him to the mat. Somewhere along the way, they both stood for Dean to connect Dirty Deeds. My heart was pounding as I saw this all in front of me.

I jumped out of the ring as Ambrose kicked Seth out of the ring, almost lifeless with Joey and Jamie crashing on him as Dean tossed them out of the ring. As I walked backwards toward the entrance, Dean turned my way. He pointed to fingers to his eyes, then those two fingers at me.

He'll be watching me. Good. I'm up for the challenge.

**A/N: Hey guys! I felt really creative for this chapter, so it's a bit longer than my usual ones. Hope you like it. As always, like, favorite, and follow! Don't forget to leave a review! If you have any comments or criticism, let me know! Thanks!**

**-KatAmbrose**


	10. Chapter 10: No Ride

**Chapter 10: No Ride**

**I made it backstage nice and steady. I had a slight headache from Brie pulling on my hair, but hey. What can you do? **

** "****Great match Hanna," Brie said as I came into the locker room. "How long have you been able to do that finisher?" **

**I just kind of shrugged at her. "I don't know. When I was younger, I saw Brock Lesnar try it on Kurt Angle at WrestleMania 19. I then tried to perfect it on our trampoline from then on out. I also saw Billy Kidman do it too, so I just kept trying."**

** "****You know that move is banned, right?" Nattie asked softly.**

**Holy shit. I didn't know it was banned. **

** "****I didn't know that," I paused and turned to Brie. "Girl, I'm so so so sorry. I didn't know."**

** "****No you're good doll," she said, flipping her hair. "You didn't hurt me. No harm, no foul."**

** "****Just don't do it again. I don't want the higher ups on your case for it," Nattie commented. I nodded toward her just as we heard a couple of knocks on the door. **

** "****Come in," we all yelled. In came none other than Nick Nemeth himself. I just glared at him. I didn't feel sorry anymore. In fact, I was pissed. He just stood there and stared at me like I was crazy. **

** "****Go away Nick," I said crossing my arms.**

** "****Look, can we just talk about what happened? Please?" His puppy dog look wasn't going to pull me in, but the girls were staring, so I gave in. **

** "****Outside," I pointed toward the door as I followed him out. Before the door shut, I told Naomi, "If I'm not back in twenty minutes, please come find me."**

**She giggled and I walked out. Nick started toward a darker hallway away from the Raw set. He better freaking apologize. **

**He pulled me into a dark hallway far from the rest of the crew. Nervousness overcame me as he pushed me toward the wall and blocked my way.**

** "****Look, Han, I thought we were gonna be good together. I wouldn't have done what I did if I didn't think so."**

**I looked up at him with hate filled eyes. His eyes, filled with lust and anger, stared right back. I'm done being little nice girl. I hate giving people the wrong impression. I'm done. **

** "****Leave me the hell alone Nick. I thought we could be cool. You even told me I didn't seem like the girl that you'd try to get it on with. So back the hell off and leave me alone," I said. I never lost eye contact as I pushed him off of me and walked back to the locker room. **

** "****Wait," he said, sounding defeated. "I'm sorry Hanna."**

**I turned to look at him before I spoke so I could get my point across. I sighed. "Look, I forgive you okay? Just leave me alone. Tell Mike I said I'm sorry that we aren't traveling together anymore."**

** "****Whoa, whoa, whoa, what do you mean? I thought we could still travel together?" His face gave a look of genuine disappointment. C'mon. Back me up. I can't seriously keep traveling with them. Talk about #awkward.**

** "****Yeah, we aren't riding together anymore. I'm just gonna see if I can get a ride from one of the girls or something."**

**He looked pissed. He mumbled something between the words "whatever" and "fuck you", but I didn't care enough to understand. I don't care anymore. Screw being nice. **

**I walked back toward the locker room. I knocked as I walked in, only to be welcomed by Nattie, and she was about to leave. **

** "****Where'd everybody go?" I asked her.**

** "****They all took off. I'm only here because I left my purse," she said before grabbing her handbag and walking out the door. Crap.**

**I showered and changed into a pair of black Nike sweat pants, a blue tank top, and a black jacket. I threw my curly wet locks into a ponytail and threw my dirty attire in my gym bag. **

**Eran was packing her stuff up as I was walking out. She gave a small wave and called me over to her. **

** "****Hey doll," I said casually. **

** "****Hey darling, so I heard something earlier," she trailed off. **

** "****Yes…?"**

** "****Do you not have a ride? And don't lie to me. I saw Nick himself." She crossed her arms and gave me that look. Y'know. The look.**

** "****Well… At the moment I don't. Do you care if I ride with you homie?" I asked all thug like. I've been getting a bit cheekier now that I don't have to act like a sweet little kid. Screw that crap. **

** "****Please? It's shitty traveling on my own." **

**We both laughed. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him. Jon. He was in a black zip up jacket and blue jeans. He was just leaned up against the wall, eyes down. It looked like he had headphones in. Shoot. I can't tell. There's only so much one person can see out of the corner of their eyes. **

** "****Creepy McGee at nine o'clock," Eran whispered and giggled. "Let's go hoe." **

**I wheeled my luggage out to the garage with Eran and climbed in her white Range Rover. **

**We were off. **

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not posting in a while. I know this chapter isn't that great, but I just needed a filler for a while. Hope you guys enjoy!**


	11. Family Ties

**A/N: I'm just going to pick up at Elimination Chamber. I've gotten a little behind on WWE because of the end of school, but now that I'm out, I'm going to catch up. **

Finally. Elimination Chamber. My first real championship match was a fatal four way between Paige, Naomi, and Nikki Bella. I took deep breaths as I stood at the entrance of the arena. This was a major shot. I can't screw this up. It's now or never.

_Earlier that day_

"Thanks for being my ride Eran," I said. This week has been pretty crappy. Not only have I been having to deal with Diva drama when I was added to the match, but adapting to a new person's sleeping and traveling schedule is weird. Oh believe me, I love Eran to death but there's just a few things I didn't know about her. Here. Let me just list this shit.

1. She doesn't eat breakfast (she thinks it's unhealthy).

2. She's dating Mike Miz. Has been for a week. So he's been here every damn day.

3. She sleepwalks.

Okay, so number one and three isn't too bad but she's dating Miz. Y'know. Miz. Annoying best friend of Nick? Yeah. Oh yeah.

They're here all the damn time. Both of them.

And it's awkward as hell.

"If you woulda just loved Nick like I wanted you too," Mike trailed off.

"Mike…"

"I'm just saying," he said, hands up in defense.

"And I'm just saying shut the hell up."

It's a never ending battle. He'll always be like this. Annoying little bastard.

"Look, Mike, Hanna's my friend. Bows before bros, mkay? Anyway," Eran said, waving her hand in the air. "You ready for this match tonight? Your first title match! I'm so proud of you!" She had a huge smile on her face as she side hugged me.

We were carrying our bags from the hotel to Eran's Range Rover. Tonight's the big night. First real title match. Stephanie had asked me to come in early, so that basically meant the lot of us were just going now.

"I'm more nervous than excited. It's crazy that tonight's my first title shot."

"Well, you're not getting any younger sweetheart," Mike chimed in.

"Neither are you wrinkle face."

Eran sighed. "Both of you shut up before I kill you. I'm gonna invite Nick over just so Mike bothers him," she whispered in my direction.

"SHOTGUN," I yelled at Mike as I ran toward the vehicle. I ran as fast as my brown legs would. Today was a warm day in Corpus Christi, so I was in a Bad News Barrett tee, high waisted jean shorts that framed my thighs and ass like a glove, and black Chaco's.

"Dammit Grimes. I say I get front seat. People want to see my face more than yours out of a front window."

I climbed into the white Rover with my duffel bag and backpack in the floorboard.

"Let's just get to the arena before you two kill each other," Eran said as she got in the driver's seat.

Dean's POV

"Tonight, I want Skyler to escort you to your match," Stephanie said. I sat at the far end of the table across from Stephanie with Hanna on my right. Stephanie had a grin on her face, eager for me to ask why.

I didn't say anything. I just rolled my eyes a little. Hanna kept a poker face and just nodded at the boss lady's instructions.

"No disrespect, but why?" Hanna asked cautiously. Dammit girl. This better be good.

"Well," Stephanie said, leaning on the table, "we're planning on you to win the Divas Championship tonight, so it's sort of a good luck thing. I'll let you guys pick. Either you can distract Seth in the match to help Dean win, or you can betray Dean and help Seth."

I looked over at Skyler with a face of "I don't give a shit." She threw her curly hair behind her and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Well?" Steph said impatiently.

We both looked back at her. "You just give us instructions boss."

Skyler's POV

My theme music blared through the arena. My heart beat out of my chest and my palms were sweaty. I was the last woman to walk out or the back. I put on my bitch face and started walking out.

"Introducing from Ocala, Florida, Skyler Rae!" I heard Eden announce. I walked with a swagger in my step and high fived fans on my way to the ring. I had on new ring attire: black spandex shorts, black wrestling boots with purple kick pads and my new logo, and a cut up Dean Ambrose shirt.

Oh the fan girl screams as I walked to the ring.

I flipped my hair and gave a crap eating grin as I gestured to my waist. That title was mine. It's mine dammit.

The second I jumped into the ring, the bell went off and every girl went after me. I was pushed into a corner with kicks to the stomach and chest from Nikki, Naomi, and Paige. I felt one of them push me off the mat and into the floor. The air was knocked out of my lungs as I tried to regroup.

Using the steel stairs, I stood up, leaned over. Paige's scream echoed over from the other side of the ring. I rolled back through the ropes just as Paige kicked Nikki down off the bottom ropes.

As Paige pulled Naomi up on her shoulders, I super kicked her, causing Naomi to tumble down and roll through the ropes. I covered Paige for the count. 1…2… kick! She got up quickly and began beating me back down. Nikki Bella came back in as Paige went to the corner to wait for me to stand. Nikki rolled me up for a quick count, but I powered out at 1. Nikki stood up just as Paige came from the corner and hit a vertical suplex. Nikki rolled out as I hit Paige with a tilt a whirl backbreaker. Gone for the cover with 1…2…3!

Holy shit. I did it. I'm the new Divas Champion.

"The winner is… Skyler Rae!"

The ref handed me the title and raised my hand as I was hit with a cheap shot from Naomi. Tons of boos exploded in the crowd. Naomi kicked me repeatedly, yelling things like "That's mine!" Crazy bitch! I won it fair and square!

Suddenly, Dean's music hit and the crowd erupted. Naomi looked around slowly and confused when an angry and dark looking Ambrose emerged from behind her. I stayed on the mat, clutched over in pain. The other woman scrambled from the ring as I turned back over to look at Dean. His dark and mysterious appearance intimidated me as he held his hand out for me to take. As I took it, all of the fans began to cheer a mixture between "Skyler" and "Ambrose."

He helped me as I slowly walked back towards the gorilla with the championship around my waist. As we made it to the back, he helped me to the Divas locker room I was staying in. I was in there with Eran. I had to get ready for his match.

"Great match Skyler," Dean said flatly as he left.

"Thanks," I said as the door slammed. He looked pissed as he left. I don't know what happened, but he didn't really have to be pissed.

The WWE doctor came in and wrapped my waist and gave me an ice pack and Advil. I had a sharp pain in my lungs with each deep breath.

"That match was hella good," Eran fangirled as she rubbed my back. "I'm so proud of you kiddo."

"Thanks E. Hey, do you mind helping me straighten up my outfit and hair and stuffs?" I asked goofily.

She straightened up the strings on my cut up tee and pulled up my kickpads. She applied a fresh coat of mascara and set me on my way.

"Goodluck bubble butt!" she called as I swaggered my hips walking out the door. Gosh, I love my best friend.

My walk to the entrance wasn't as bad as I had thought. The pain in my lungs eased up and my walk was a little better. The title was on my shoulders as Dean met back up with me. His wrist tape had "SR" written in sharpie. I'm ready for this match.

"You ok?" He asked crankily.

"Hey Ambrose, why don't you treat her like a lady? I know I would," Seth said, winking at me.

"Fuck off Rollins," Dean muttered.

I looked back up at Dean and whispered, "I'm fine. Thanks."

Rollins went out, escorted by J&J Security and Kane. Dean's music hit after about five minutes. He went out in his regular crazed manor, but when he stopped at the top of the ramp, the crowd got quiet. My cue.

As I walked out to stand next to Dean, the crowd exploded. Seth grabbed a microphone and one of the stage hands brought us one.

"Whoa whoa whoa, cut the music. Cut the music!" Seth yelled, making the music cut. "Hey… Sweetheart? This is the big boy games. I suggest you take that little title and your cute butt back to the back."

I cocked my eyebrow and asked Dean for the mic. He grinned and handed it to me gracefully.

"Oh Seth… Don't you see?" I climbed into the ring with Dean behind me. "I'm not like regular girls." With that, I open handedly slapped him as hard as I could. I slid out of the ring as the ref called for the bell. Come on Dean.

They immediately locked up. Rollins twisted Dean's elbow behind him. Dean then did the same to Seth and they started going back and forth. The match continued on as I began to look at my surroundings. I started a "Let's go Ambrose!" chant and I locked eyes with the man on the opposite side of the ring as Seth regrouped with J&J. Kane.

Shit. He wasn't part of the plan. I'll just have to play it off.

I smirked and tilted my head a bit. All Kane did was shake his head no at me. He looked over at J&J when they were finished and then gestured in my direction. They all looked over at me and smirked.

Shiiiiiiit.

Suddenly, they all put their attention back on the match. Phew! Close call.

Well, I thought so anyway. Joey and Jamie got on either side of me, cornering me to one side of the ring. Hmm…

I skipped over to Joey. He looked super confused. I widened my big brown eyes and grinned at him. One of my hands went to his shoulders as I grinned "sweetly" at him.

Sweet my ass. I head butted him and connected with a cradle DDT. My ribs and lungs exploded with pain as the crowd went nuts.

Jamie rushed over to Joey to check on him. Kane just stayed in his spot, laughing and watching. I used the barricade as a crutch to help me stay standing.

Seth was obviously distracted by this and hung over the top ropes, yelling at me. I just shrugged and smiled, then winced in pain. Dean went in for the roll up, 1…2 and Kane pushed the ref into Dean at the 3, disqualifying Seth.

The ref stopped the match, declaring Dean was the winner as a result of a DQ causing tons of booing from the crowd. Dean wouldn't let go of the belt, resulting in a fight where Roman Reigns' music hit. I couldn't do much to help. I already hurt myself again when I hit the DDT.

Roman superman punched a running Rollins, took the title from him, and tossed it to me. I took off toward the stairs up the arena seating. Roman and Dean met me half way up, allowing me to give Dean the title. He raised it high and proud as the crowd went wild. I got pats on the back and shoulders all the way up. We finally made it to the top of the stairs and back to the back when we began to talk.

"Thanks bro," Dean said, fist bumping Roman. They shared a smile when I patted Dean's back. Roman looked at me and nodded. I knew what he meant.

I extended my hand toward him.

Roman took it with one question.

"How's it goin' baby sister?"

**A/N: Hanna's Roman's baby sister? Whaaaat? Hey guys! I've missed writing like this. It's a lot easier to get back into the writing mood when there's a pay per view. I'm gonna start just using wrestler's ring names to identify them. I'll reference to their real names every now and then, but the only one that will really get called their real name is Hanna (bc she's my OC). Anyway, thanks for reading, and remember, like, follow, review, and favorite!**


End file.
